Divergent Evolution
by bmw.remixed
Summary: [KuronuexKurama] The Theif and the Companion in fifty sentences.


**Kurama x Kuronue - 1Sentence**

**Begin Date: **1.25.07  
**End Date: **3.3.07

**Theme Set: **Gamma  
**Summary: **The thief and the companion in fifty sentences.

* * *

**#01 – Ring**  
It is said history repeats itself, but if that is true, Kurama wonders how many times will Kuronue die again by his actions.

**#02 – Hero**  
The fox cub glared his fiercest from between the bars of the cage at the slightly older demon, whose wings were barely feathered, as he laughed loudly, "Quite the predicament you helped yourself into, kid, let me get you out of there."

**#03 – Memory**  
The act of stealing the Forlorn Hope (or just the act of stealing itself) was followed by days of sleepless nights and forgotten emotions and thinking that it will never be the same as before.

**#04 – Box**  
Kurama had to teach himself to take all his emotions and store them away, never to rediscover them.

**#05 – Run**  
They thought no one would ever be able to catch them (they were partially right).

**#06 – Hurricane**  
He returned to that castle later, his wrath descending upon them in a whirlwind of rose petals and grief.

**#07 – Wings(Companion to #27)**  
Kuronue had hated the fall: the constant itching of his wings and the trail of molted feathers that he left everywhere he went prevented him from going on their outings and drove him insane.

**#08 – Cold**  
Kurama liked winter, not only did the snow provide excellent camouflage, the freezing temperatures also gave him an excuse to begin sharing covers.

**#09 – Red**  
Kuronue would've said the color his human form's hair did not suit him – well, there was nothing either of them could do about it

**#10 – Drink**  
His early memories of alcohol involved pounding headaches and lecherous hands through his hair, needless to say, he wasn't very fond of it; he changed his mind when he woke up to a warm (and _very _naked) body wrapped around him (the headache was still there – only much more bearable).

**#11 – Midnight**  
Whether for work or play, they came alive after dark.

**#12 – Temptation**  
He wanted to believe the messenger from the Netherworld, wanted to believe Kuronue was back, wanted to feel his arms around him again, wanted to look – he was jerked back to reality by the spinning blade severing his flesh.

**#13 – View**  
He could no longer see the imposter through his rage and the bamboo forest, but that didn't stop him from feeding the plants his demon energy.

**#14 – Music**  
Kuronue had said singing to the plants would make them grow better, Kurama didn't believe him; but one day the fates found Shuichi Minamino humming softly as he tended the garden.

**#15 – Silk**  
He had never seen Kuronue fretting over his hair, so he was pleasantly surprised at its liquid-like texture.

**#16 – Cover**  
Emotions were useless on the battlefield.

**#17 – Promise (Companion to #37)**  
"Come on Kurama, stop sulking, you know I'll be by your side forever."

**#18 – Dream**  
In hindsight, it seemed Kurama already knew this surreal happiness would not last.

**#19 – Candle**  
He had never noticed – he never had to notice – the fragility of life, the ease of snuffing it out like a flame.

**#20 – Talent**  
"Don't worry, these traps are _nothing _for us."

**#21 – Silence**  
They rarely fought, for the resounding stillness afterwards in their camp would be unbearable.

**#22 – Journey**  
"I heard the castle in the Mistaken Forest was supposed to be almost impenetrable."

**#23 – Fire**  
Kurama preferred the warmth of Kuronue's proximity to a pile of burning wood any day.

**#25 – Mask**  
"I'm fine."

**#26 – Ice**  
His plants always grew more sluggishly in the snow, but Kuronue was always there to pick up the slack.

**#27 – Fall (Companion to #07)**  
Kurama loved the fall: the heaps of feathers not only made sleeping in the cave more comfortable, but they were perfect for seeking the sensitive spots on Kuronue's stomach.

**#28 – Forgotten**  
Sometimes he wondered, after so long, if Kuronue still thought about him.

**#29 – Dance**  
They were perfectly coordinated, taking outs the guards of the demon lord strongholds in a systematic fashion, acquiring their target, and escaping through the trees, side by side, matching move for move.

**#30 – Body**  
Kuronue was more muscular than Kurama, but they still fit together perfectly in a puzzle of interlocked limbs.

**#31 – Sacred**  
"This?" Kuronue gestured towards the ruby set into tarnished silver, "I picked it off the first demon I ever killed; the one that slaughtered my mother."

**#32 – Farewells**  
He never said goodbye.

**#33 – World**  
Their religion was gold and gems, their Gods each other.

**#34 – Formal**  
Kurama wondered if he would still feel this guilty if he had gotten Kuronue's body and given him a proper funeral.

**#35 – Fever**  
There were so many sleepless nights where all he knew was the feel of one sweat soaked body pressed upon another.

**#36 – Laugh**  
He couldn't help it, Kuronue's happiness was infective.

**#37 – Lies (Companion to #17)**  
Apparently Kuronue had a different definition for "forever".

**#38 – Forever**  
Kurama's hold on his memories is relentless, for they are the only thing that will never change.

**#39 – Overwhelmed**  
And to think they were worried that there'd be no more precious things to steal.

**#40 – Whisper**  
Fox ears were almost unbearably sensitive to wordless whispers in the night.

**#41 – Wait**  
For a while, Kurama was angry that Kuronue left without him.

**#42 – Talk**  
When Kuronue was nearby, words weren't needed.

**#43 – Search**  
He had scoured the path the day after, looking for the pendant Kuronue gave his life for – he never found it.

**#44 – Hope**  
For a moment as he stood in front of the altar, he allowed himself the liberty to believe Kuronue was back and they would be able to dash through brush and bramble with lives on the line, relearning over and over what exhilaration felt like.

**#45 – Eclipse**  
There was no sun, no light, no air, no feeling, only a suffocating sense of despair – Kurama eventually emerged from that, only at the cost of his empathy for the world.

**#46 – Gravity**  
He sometimes thinks that he has fallen from grace, but then he is reminded that to do that, one must have attained grace beforehand.

**#47 – Highway**  
Kurama ran for a long, long time afterwards – he didn't where he was going, only that there were too many reminders.

**#48 – Unknown**  
Kuronue said it was him because he was older, Kurama then argued no, that he was stronger; in the end, they decided to take turns being seme (no matter, they ended up satisfied at the end of the night anyway).

**#49 – Lock**  
Kuronue liked to refer to them as the skeleton key bandits, since no wards could keep them away; Kurama always thought that was corny.

**#50 – Breathe**  
He not only left the Youko within him behind, but a millennium's worth of grief.

* * *

As for Kuronue's wings, some say they're bat like, some say they're bird like. They look more like bat wings to me, but in screen shots of him moving, they look hairy/downy.

And it's like… say what?

¬¬


End file.
